Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Autism Version)
by DracoAutism10769
Summary: Twelve friends get sucked into a video game and became the avatars they chose, and they have to survive Jumanji and get back home. Read and find out about their adventure... (Warning: Language, violence)
1. Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Cast

**_(ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY, NICKELODEON, DREAMWORKS, ANIME, NETFLIX AND OTHERS.)_**

 ** _(BUT ONLY ONE CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME, TWO BELONGS SCARLETT AND SERA, ONE BELONGS TO BRAEDEY MARTIN, AND ONE BELONGS TO I.M. RALLY)_**

Ralph, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Judy Hopps as **_Spencer Gilpin_**

Andrea Garcia, Hiccup Haddock, and Danny Fenton as **_Dr. Smolder Bravestone_**

Po Ping, Tsukune Aono, and Yui Komori as **_Anthony 'Fridge' Johnson_**

Rapunzel, Mal, and Raven Queen as **_Franklin 'Mouse' Finbar_**

Vanellope Von Schweetz, Adrien Agreste, and Nick Wilde as **_Martha Kalpy_**

Elsa, Merida, and Jack Frost as **_Ruby Roundhouse_**

Tigress, Moka Akashiya, and Ayato Sakamaki as **_Bethany Walker_**

Flynn Rider, Ben Beast, and Apple White as **_Dr. Shelly Oberon_**

Scarlett Dodd, Sera Camp, and Braedey Martin as **_Alex Freak_**

Hiro Hamada, Miguel Rivera, and Wilbur Robinson as **_Jefferson 'Seaplane' McDonald_**

Aggie Galido and Hans Westergaard as **_Nigel Billingsly_**

Danni Fenton and Manon Chamack as **_Boy at Bazaar  
_**

Vlad Masters as **_Russel Van Pelt_**


	2. Prologue

The events that happened with Martin Mystery and Sam Simpson (along with Diana Lombard, Clover Ewing, and Alex Vasquez) after they were playing a board game with Sofia, Elena, Emma, Moana, Hugo, Mateo, Killian, and Maui during their time in 1969, everyone was happy and free from the powers of a cursed board game that had infected the many lives of people as some play with the same board game.

But, that all changed when it was 1996, when a woman came jogging in the brink of dawn, and she soon heard the drumming noises coming from something sticking out of the sand. This woman goes by the name of Zarina, and she is also like a guardian to three people that she is watching over. She wiped off the sand and saw that it was the same board game that Martin, Sam, and their friends all faced: JUMANJI. "Jumanji? Huh, I bet the others are going to find this interesting," Zarina said with a smile.

She quickly grabbed it and ran back to the Dodd House, Martin Mansion, and Camp Mansion, where she and three preteens are staying at. As she got to the Camp Mansion, she saw that the three children she is watching over, are all sleeping in the sleepover room. She knew they would be sleeping late since they have been playing video games forever and knew that she can't stop them from playing video games.

So, she knocked on the door and shouted from behind the door, "Hey, Scarlett, Sera, Braedey!" "What is it, Zarina?" the second girl, known as Sera, answered by asking her legal guardian a question. "I found something, wake up the others and I'll show you it," Zarina answered Sera as she woke up from her sleep.

She soon woke up the other girl, named Scarlett Dodd, and the boy, named Braedey Martin, and brought out something that Zarina found. "So, what did Zarina found this time, Sera?" Scarlett asked. "She said she found this while she was taking her usual morning jogs, and she found it when it was sticking out of the sand, then she brought it back here as we were still sleeping and made us all look like crap," Sera informed the girl and boy.

Sera soon revealed what was under the cloth to find Jumanji that Zarina had found, and the three of them were soon confused when they found out what their legal guardian had found while on her morning jog. "A board game?" Braedey asked the girl holding the said game. "Ugh, no one even plays board games nowadays, Sera, that's why _video_ games were made," Scarlett informed the girl holding Jumanji.

"Okay, but what are we gonna do about this? We can't just get rid of it; Zarina found it and told me that it might make us interested," Sera informed in a sweet tone. "'Interested'? Seriously? You are saying that Zarina found this and thought that we would find it interesting?" Braedey asked in a harsh tone. The said girl soon changed from sweet to worried and said, "Um, maybe?" Scarlett soon covered her face with her hand and asked, "Well, who would play board games anymore? Video games are the future now!"

Sera soon put the board game on the shelf and agreed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. (Chuckles) I mean, who would play board games anymore, they are for people who played board games in our parents' times." "Exactly, only adults from the past would play with games like this. Now, let's get back to playing our new video game," Braedey informed the girls and added that they have a game to play.

But, what Braedey Martin, Scarlett Dodd, and Sera Camp know is that Jumanji heard what the three were talking about, and it soon started to get an idea by changing from a board game and into something else.

* * *

Once everyone was asleep, Jumanji started to morph into something that Sera, Scarlett, and Braedey would play. After it was done transforming, it started to get the trio's attention by banging drums to bring them over to play it.

Scarlett woke up first when she heard the board game drumming and followed the source of the sound. Sera and Braedey soon woke up after Scarlett woke up and started following the sound of drums too. When all three of them heard the drums stop, they found out that it was coming from the board game they insulted.

"That's odd, it's coming from the board game," Braedey informed the girls. Soon, Sera grabbed the board game from the shelf, by getting rid of their video game controllers that were placed on top of the board game, and brought it to the table and began opening it. But, once she completely opened it up, she and the others were shocked that the board game was replaced with something that a video game comes in. "Bu-but wasn't that a board game a few hours ago?!" Braedey asked in a shocked tone. "Yeah, but now we have a new game we can play. You said that we play video games and not board games, right?" Sera informed her friends.

"Well… I guess that's true… it wouldn't hurt just to play one game, right Braedey?" Scarlett agreed with Sera and asked the said boy if it's okay. The Martin boy wasn't certain if it was a good idea to be playing a game that went from board game to video game. He looked at Scarlett and Sera, and saw that both of them were staring at him with anticipation. He finally gave up and answered, "Okay, okay, but one game, and that's it. Got it?" The girls gave a nod to the boy and got their controllers.

Sera plugged the game in and turned on the TV, Sera plugged the controllers in to start their fun in playing Jumanji, and Braedey got the seats ready to sit and play on the floor with his friends. When the game began to start, Sera saw what was in the circle and spoke, " _A game for those who seek to find… a way to leave their world behind…_ _ **Jumanji**_." Scarlett found it weird that it said that, Braedey found it strange that it would even say that like it said on the board game, and Sera just found it natural from an ordinary video game.

Soon, after saying that, the characters popped up and the three saw that each circle had three people inside. "Okay, there are five groups, and three people in each of them. Well this is a new one," Scarlett spoke after they were silent. "Yeah, usually it's just one character per player, but it contains five circles with three different players," Sera said excitedly. "Well, we should pick one circle before anything else," Braedey added. "Agreed," said Sera and Scarlett in unison. When they spotted the circle that said 'Pilots/Rascals', Sera answered, "Well how about the Pilots and Rascals? They sound like us." "Hmm, okay/Yeah, that be good," said Scarlett and Braedey in different answers.

But, once they clicked on it, they saw three names, but they were all boys. "Okay, there are three boys, and three of us. It's like this game was created to try and scare us," Scarlett said. "I agree," Braedey said in a worried tone. "I highly doubt that," Sera said to Braedey and Scarlett, knowing that this may be fun.

Soon, Sera chose the boy whose symbol is a microbot and said his name out loud, "I picked the boy named 'Hiro Hamada', and it says that he is a prodigy in science and he lost his brother in a fire accident." Scarlett chose the boy whose symbol is a guitar, and said, "I pick the boy named 'Miguel Rivera', says here that he is the only music-loving Rivera in his family and he plays the guitar." Braedey picked the last boy on the list and said, "I guess I'm picking 'Wilbur Robinson', who has a big crazy family and is a time traveler."

As soon as they picked their avatar, they clicked play, but they saw that they were being sucked inside of the game. "What's happening here?!" asked Scarlett as she was being sucked into the video game. "Scarlett! Oh no!" Said Braedey as he was being sucked into the video game after Scarlett. "Okay, maybe it was optional not to pick Jumanji… HELP!" shouted Sera as she was the last person to be sucked into Jumanji.

Soon, all three of them were gone and they were stuck in Jumanji until more players came up and picked the other characters in Jumanji. But, until now, all three of them are stuck in Jumanji until someone else comes in too.

 _ **To be Continued…**_


	3. Dodd Deco, Martin Mansion, & Camp Condor

Years later, there lived three children living in the same house. But they weren't exactly children, more like three teenagers who live under the same roof. The first teenager was a young male named Raphael Wreckington, but everyone calls him Ralphie, Ralph, or Wreck-It Ralph. The second teenager was a female named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but some people call her Lucky Charm, Lucky, Mari, or Ladybug. And the last teenager was another female named Judith Laverne Hopps, but everyone calls her Judith, J.L., Hopps, or even Judy Hopps.

As friends, they slept over at each other's house whenever they have free time or if they are all ready to have a sleepover during the weekend. But, right now they slept over at Ralph's place and the girls were by a TV screen and playing a video game as they have a conversation. Judy started talking, "So, did you get to finish that homework for Tsukune Aono, the Quarterback of the Football team, Mari?" "I did, I finished it on my laptop before we went to sleep," Mari answered and asked her best friend, "What about you? Did you do Po's homework as well? As captain of the Football team, he needs a good grade in order of staying on the team." Judy looked at Mari thinking how she knew that, then answered, "Yes, I did finish it before we played the last video game before you did."

"That's good, you know how Tsukune and Po can be if they fail their class and are drop out from the football team," Mari informed Judy, "They will get mad and take it out on the two of us, since we have been their friends since childhood." "Yeah, and how did you know I was doing Po's homework?" Judy asked, leading Mari to answer, "I knew since you brought the same laptop every time we work on a friend's homework. And you were working on Po's while I was working on Tsukune's." "Wow," Judy said in awe, "You are good. *Smirks* No wonder all the girls call you the 'Lucky Charm' and all the boys called you 'Ladybug'." "*Smirks* Well, that is because the ladybug is a sign for 'good luck', and I was raised with a sweet mother and a good father," Marinette informed her friend what she knows.

"Well, Ralph better wake up, because it's Friday today and we have to get the homework up and printed if we want Tsukune, Po, and Yui to pass," Judy informed Marinette about their other friend who is still asleep. "Yeah, and I can't believe that our Tsukune is the Quarterback of the Football team, our Po is Captain of the Football team, and our Yui is Captain of the Cheerleader Squad," Marinette added as she continued to beat up Judy in the video game.

Judy smirked at Marinette and added, "Well, what do you expect, Po and I have similar lifestyle, you and Ralph have been labelled when you grew up, and Tsukune and Yui have been twins ever since they found their real parents." As they continued, Judy got her phone and texted Ralph in the next room.

What they didn't know was that Ralph was playing a video game that he had to fight alone as he fought with the character in the game. "Okay…gotcha… there we go… BAM!" Ralph said as he won the game and paused it as he got to his computer. Just as he was about to finish his paper for Yui, he suddenly got a text from Judy. "Alright, what is Jude texting me for?" the brunette boy looked at his text message and saw what Judy texted, "'Get up, Ralph. Work on the paper Yui asked you to do,'? Okay, she doesn't know that I'm up already? Well, 'I am already up, Jude the Dude, and I am working on the paper right now.'"

As he finished the text, he started to work on the paper, he looked at it closely before he finished it with his signature truth-to-God conclusion at the end of the paper, "And… finished. Yui is gonna love her paper of the Westward Expansion. And, so will her teacher." Soon, as he was done talking, he printed it out before Judy or Marinette can. And that's when his younger twin brother, Felix, Jr. came in the room, "Ralph-" "AH! Good Lord, little brother." Ralph said in a surprised tone, then asked, "What. Have. We. Said. About. The. Knocking?!" Felix looked worried at his brother, but said, "I am off on a date with Tammy, and I hope you can take care of the house while I'm gone until Sunday. Okay?"

"Sure, Judy, Mari, and I can take care of the household while you and your girlfriend are on a weekend date together," Ralph said, until he was shouted at in the face, "TAMMY'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, RALPHIE!" "… Not yet anyway," Ralph muttered with a smirk, leaving Felix a blushing mess. "Any who," Felix composed himself and continued, "take care and remember what mother said…" "The world is a dangerous place, be careful of everything around us, she loves us more than life itself, and everything in between. Am I right or am I wrong?" Ralph interrupted his brother when he remembered everything their mother has said. Felix was shocked that Ralph remembered everything that their mother has said, but he let it slide, "Yeah, and I'll see you then." "See ya later, little brother," Ralph said as he got ready for school.

With Marinette and Judy, they were listening to what Felix and Ralph were saying and were both surprised that Ralph was already awake, and he was working on his paper for Yui. They were also shocked that he was teasing his own twin brother about Tammy, the Captain of the Track team, being Felix's girlfriend.

"Okay, so Ralphie was awake the entire time," Judy started off. "… And was prepared the entire time since he was already up and running. Which means he has already printed out his paper for Yui already," Marinette finished Judy's sentence. Judy looked at Marinette in shock, then shook it off as she stood next to Marinette and spoke, "Anyway, we should print our papers for Po and Tsukune asap." Said girl next to Judy nodded her head as they walked to Ralph's room and see him putting on his shirt over his undershirt.

"AUGH! Girls!? Have you ever heard about knocking?! More importantly, didn't you hear me talking to Felix about knocking?" Ralph questioned his friends when they entered his room. "Oh, sorry about that, Ralphie. But we thought you were still in bed and jumping to get ready and slacking off," Judy answered. Ralph face-palmed his face and added, "Well, I'm not. And a good thing too, because I finished the paper for Yui and printed it out already. So, fill free to use my printer to print out Po's and Tsukune's papers." Marinette and Judy were shocked that he had known about the homework they were working on for their friend. "The reason I know is that you two brought your laptops here for homework. I know because I know you girls," Ralph said as he saw the look on his friends' faces. "Okay, now that we know you understand, we better get to working," Judy informed Ralph. Marinette and Ralph nodded at Judy as they all got ready to head to the three houses.

* * *

At another residence, there were two teenagers that were fraternal Alakinai twins, the boy was named Tsukune Aono, the Quarterback of the Football team, and the girl was his sister Yui Komori, the Captain of the Cheerleading team. They were waiting for their friend, Po Ping, to get ready and head to school, since he was the Captain of the Football team and their friend as well. Just as they were about to leave Po's home, both his fathers shouted, "PO! ARE YOU UP ALREADY?!" "YES DADS! I AM ALREADY READY!" Po shouted at his fathers. "Well, eat something before you three go out. You don't want to get hungry in class, do you?" Po's father, Lee Shan, informed his son, but Po said, "We can't eat right now. We have to go meet up with Ralphie, Mari, and Judy, dads." Mr. Ping, Po's adopted father, came out and asked, "You mean Powerlifting Ralph, Ladybug Dupain-Cheng, and Officer Hopps?"

"Yeah, that's the trio we are meeting with, Mr. Ping," Yui said in a sweet tone. "Yeah, and they have also been tutoring us," Tsukune added what they need to hear. "And, the trio have been helping us raising our grades in school," Po added the obvious to his fathers. "Would I love to see them again in the house for every sleepover. Raphael, Marinette, and Judith are a delightful trio to be helping you three out," said Mr. Ping, since he really like Ralph being a good influence on his son. "Are you sure your grades are going great, kids?" Lee Shan asked as he was getting them bottles of water. "Yes, Mr. Shan. That's why we are getting help," Tsukune answered for him and his friends. "Well, okay. It's just that we hate seeing you getting dropped from the team and the cheerleading-" Mr. Ping started off, but was interrupted by Po, "We are not going to get dropped off from the team and Yui won't get dropped off from the cheerleading, dad." Po's dads gave him a look that said, 'Oh really?'. Po eased both of his dads in reassurance, "Don't worry, dads. It's going to be fine."

* * *

Somewhere else, there were three teenagers who lived in the same house, since their fathers are best friends and business partners. One was a girl still in her bed and snapping a photo of her looking so 'pretty' for someone, the other was another girl and she was texting a friend on her phone about something, and the last one was a boy near his bedroom window and trying to find the girl he wants.

"So, do you think that Alakinai boy, the one on the football team, will be the perfect guy to make my ex-boyfriend to be jealous of?" the girl on the bed asked her best friends. "Well, I don't know if he will be jealous of you dating the richest boy in school, Moka. But I heard that the Captain of the Football team is single, and he is ready for the taking," the girl texting answered her friend, who is now named Moka. "Yeah, and I am trying to find out where the Cheerleader Captain is, so I can ask her on a date. After all, our dads did say to find the richest children to date and they will give us their blessing on everything," the boy looking out the window added.

"That would be nice on asking the captain, Tonya, but the quarterback is Tsukune Alakinai, but all the students call him Tsukune Aono, because he was raised by people who tried to kill Tsukune's and Yui's real parents, whom are the richest business people," Moka informed her friends. That got the attention of both the boy and the girl, named Tonya. "Okay, one, never call me Tonya. Everyone calls me Tigress because of how my face looks when I get into fighting stance. And two, are you telling me that Aono and Komori are twin children of the richest billionaires alive?!" Tonya, or in this case Tigress, asked her best friend if she was telling the truth about Tsukune and Yui. "Yeah, and since the business is passed down to them, they hanged out with the captain of the football team, who is their childhood friend, Po Ping," Moka told her best friends. "Okay, so if Yui doesn't have a boyfriend, then I'm taking her, and she will be my girlfriend," the boy said to his friends.

"Yeah right, Ayato. We heard that she didn't develop around her chest," Moka countered at her best friend. "Hey! Don't make fun of someone who's the children of people who are much richer than our fathers, they will sue our parents and exploit our riches and business," Tigress informed the two, making them get scared that Tsukune and Yui are children of people who are richer than their fathers.

Ayato, the boy at the window, said as he took out his phone, "Okay, if they want to take Yui from being single, then now is my time to shine and steal her for myself." He raises his phone to take a picture of himself; once he snaps a picture of himself, he posts it with the following caption: 'Here at home, going 2 ask Yui Komori out 4 a date.'; as he posts it, he got following responses that say 'Yui will be mine', 'She is my girl, no one shall have her', or 'She is my future girlfriend and wife'. "Okay, so she's popular with the guys, but she and I will date when we have time together," Ayato said as Moka looks at a respond, "And it looks like my ex wants to date her. Maybe that's why he wants to break up with me, because he wants to date Yui and dump me."

Tigress stood up and informed her best friends, "Well, we are not going to let any of our exes bring us down. We are going to show them that we are strong people and that we are not to be break so easily!" That got Moka and Ayato up and nodded their heads as they got their bags and head to the car.

Meanwhile, the trio at Ralph's residence walked in different directions to meet up with Tsukune, Yui, and Po to get their research papers. Ralph went to the Dodd Residence to wait up for Yui, Marinette went to the Martin Mansion to wait up for Tsukune, and Judy went to the Camp Condor to wait up for Po. Which is not much of a deal because all three houses are next to each other and not far away from each other.

* * *

Once they were there, Ralph put his hoodie down, Judy took off her winter cap, and Marinette got her Santa hat off her head. They each saw how the houses became what they are after a disappearance came and took three people away, who owned the three houses. Marinette was sorry for the owners to lose their noble son that lived in the Martin family, Judy felt sympathy for the family that lost their beloved daughter in the Camp family, and Ralph felt the pain for the Dodd family after losing their sweet daughter as well. Suddenly, they heard three voices, "Hey, Ralphie/What up, Jude the Dude/Hi there, Mari!" All three of them turned around to see Tsukune, Yui, and Po coming from behind them.

"Hey there, Dragon Warrior," Ralph greeted his childhood friend, Po. "Ha! Come one, Ralphster my man, while out of school, you are my best friend," Po said in a calm tone, making Ralph smile at that. "It's good to see you here, Adam," Marinette said to her close friend. "Ladybug, when we are not in school, you are to call me Tsukune or Tsuki," said Tsukune who missed all the times of hanging out with his best friend, making Marinette smile. "And it's been a long time since we've seen each other, Eve," Judy greeted her old friend, Yui. "Ha! At school, everyone calls me Eve, but you know me as Yui, Jude the Dude. And we've only seen each other a few weeks ago, girlfriend," Yui said to Judy in a sweet tone, which made Judy smile that her friend still cares about her.

"Oh, we finally finished your papers," Ralph handed Yui his paper of Westward Expansion in his hands, which made the said girl look shocked. "Yeah, we finished it for you right on time, and proofed it for you guys," Judy said as she handed her paper to Po, which surprised him when he saw it from his friend's hands. "And we made sure not to copyright it and gave it the ordinary beginning, middle, and end," Marinette passed her paper to Tsukune, leaving the said boy to look at her in shock. "Wow, you did all this for us?" Po said to Judy with a worried look, making Judy answer, "Yeah, it was no problem." "And you guys don't mind this, not at all?" Tsukune asked Marinette if he was okay with this, making the boy in question answer, "Yeah, we don't mind doing this at all, we are friends and friends help one another." "Just so we are clear, you guys don't mind at all?" Yui asked as she was holding onto the paper that Ralph gave her as he gave her an answer, "Yeah, we don't mind doing this for a friend." This made all of them smile, but that went away when a honking came behind Ralph, Marinette, and Judy.

"Hey, Yui. Come on, gal. We have to go, the coach is going to be mad that we are late," Chloè, another cheerleader, called out to Yui since she was Captain of the Cheerleaders. "Ugh, I have to go, but maybe this weekend, we can hang out. How does that sound, Jude the dude?" Yui asked her very best friend, which lead to Judy looking at her in surprise that she will hang out with her, leading her to say, "Whoa, um… yeah, we should hang out. It'd be nice." "Yeah, well… I'll see you later, Officer Hopps," Yui said in a funny tone, making Judy laugh.

Soon, three football players came up in a car, and one jock named Kim Chiến Lê shouted, "Po! Tsukune! Come on, we need to head to the field. The coach is going to be really mad that we don't have our Captain and Quarterback!" Po shouted back, "O-okay, Kim. We'll be right there and ready to practice!" "Sorry, about them, but we got to go. But we'll hang this weekend, right guys?" Tsukune apologized and asked his friends if they were okay.

"Yeah, that is alright," said Judy in a calm tone, while Marinette shouted, "See ya later, Tsukune, Po, and Yui, the greatest captains in school!" This caused Chloè and Kim to cheer in agreement that they believe that Tsukune, Po, and Yui are the best. Soon later, the two cars drove off and left Ralph, Judy, and Marinette to stay at the street with the houses of the Dodd Deco, Martin Mansion, and Camp Condor.

As soon as Yui, Tsukune, and Po left with the other football players and cheerleaders, Marinette, Judy, and Ralph were having a conversation with each other. "So, do you think they'll keep their promises, or do you think they'll break that promise?" Ralph said, since he has been doubtful since he lost his father. "I just know that they will always be our friends no matter what," Judy said with confidence. "Yeah, Judy's right, Ralphie. Tsukune, Yui, and Po would never forget about us. They are our friends since childhood," Marinette agreed with Judy how their friends will never forget them.

"What'd you say, you idiots?!" an adult woman voice came from behind the three, startling the said trio to turn around quickly. Behind them was Zarina, in her forties and carrying her baby in her arms, and she was freaking them out. "Uh… no-no-nothing, Ms. Zarina. We were just talking to each other about our friends and-" Judy said to the troubled and stressed woman who lost three people close to her. "Shut it!" Zarina snapped at them when they said the word 'friend', "I don't care about your shit with friends or family. All I know is that you shouldn't be anywhere here if you are going to talk about 'friends' and 'friendship'." This caused Marinette, Judy, and Ralph to walk away from Zarina very slowly, stunned that she would say that about their friends and their friendship.

* * *

Soon, a car came in view to see Marinette, Judy, and Ralph backing away from Zarina who's a mother and owned all three houses after what happened years ago. That car belonged to Ayato's father, and the said man was in there with Ayato, Moka, her father, Tigress, and her father. Moka's father lowers the window of the car to see Marinette, Judy, and Ralph next to the Camp Condor with Zarina and her baby. "Ah, Zarina is outside with her baby. I still feel sorry for her after what happened to her friends," Issa Shuzen said as he lowered the window to see what is going on. "Yeah, it is hard on her for losing her friends and taking care of a baby too. It must be really stressful for a girl her age," Karlheinz told his friend.

"Eh, Ayato, Tigress and I still think they're weird," Moka informed Ayato's and her father, not being specific on who she means. "Zarina is not weird, and neither is her wife and son. She is just lost without the comfort of her friends that understand her," Shifu, Tigress' father, informs Moka for what she said, not knowing who she was talking about. "Moka was talking about those teenagers over there. And come on, they are weird," Ayato corrected Shifu for Moka on who she really meant. This caused Shifu, Karlheinz, and Issa Shuzen to shake their heads in disapproval and disappointment at their children that don't know of Marinette, Judy, and Ralph.

* * *

Back with Ralph, Marinette, and Judy, they were stammering in front of Zarina who'd despised friendships after her friends disappeared. "Get out of my property, you filth! You don't belong here, NO ONE BELONGS HERE! I OWN THESE PROPERTIES, AND NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Zarina shouted at the trio's faces, causing them to fall to the ground. "W-w-we won't, miss Andrews," Marinette said in a scared tone.

Just then, another girl came out, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes named Tinkerbell and she was Zarina's wife. "Zarina!" she called out to her wife, and soon she soothed her and decreased her anger, "Calm down, Zary. Just go inside and relax. I'll take care of them myself, okay?" "Okay." "Good. Now go relax on the sofa and I'll be with you in a moment," Tinkerbell offered the stressed girl as she gave the baby to her, "Now go on." That got Zarina back into the house as she slowly walked into the house and closed the door. Soon, as she was gone, Tinkerbell faced the trio with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry about Zarina, kids. She has been like this ever since that horrible day when she had broken down and lost everyone who understands her, except for me. I stayed with her even after I broke up with my ex-boyfriend. And to this day, I still loved her," Tinkerbell told the trio about Zarina and her loss.

"Oh, it's okay, Miss Bell," Marinette accepted her apology, as did the others by nodding their heads in understanding. "Please, call me Tink or Ma'am. Today is the day that she lost her three friends that disappeared on her after finding something interesting. But she donated her finding somewhere in town because it'll be a reminder of how she found it and caused her three friends to disappear on her forever," Tinkerbell informed the three about what day it is. This caused the trio to look shocked that that day was the day Zarina lost her friends.

"Well, tell her we are very sorry about today," Ralph said to Tinkerbell. "Thank you, you guys are very nice. I wish Zarina would make friends again. Any who, if she was here, she would say 'you should be careful where you loiter, you hear me?' and 'this world swallows up people like you'," Tinkerbell informed the three.

"Will do, Miss/Ma'am/Tink," Marinette, Judy, and Ralph answered at the same time with different titles for Tinkerbell. And with that, they left the Dodd Deco, the Martin Mansion, and the Camp Condor as they headed for the high school. Tinkerbell stood there to wonder what got Zarina into acting as she is today, "What could have made Zarina so upset like this?" Soon, she took her baby son and went back into the mansion where her wife is supposed to be in.


End file.
